Уолтерс, Джули
, графство Уэст-Мидлендс, Англия |дата смерти = |место смерти = |профессия = |гражданство = |годы активности = 1975 — наст. время |направление = |награды = «Золотой глобус» (1984) BAFTA (1984, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2010, 2014) «Серебряный Святой Георгий» (2006) «Империя» (2000) |киностудия = }}Джу́лия Мэ́ри «Джу́ли» Уо́лтерс ( ; род. 22 февраля 1950 года) — британская актриса и романистка, семикратный лауреат премии BAFTA (две из них за роли в кинофильмах, четыре — за роли на телевидении и почётная награда BAFTA Academy Fellowship Award за достижения в актёрской профессии) и обладательница наград «Золотой глобус» и «Серебряный Святой Георгий» Московского кинофестиваля за лучшую женскую роль. Дважды номинантка на премию «Оскар». Биография Юные годы Джулия Мэри Уолтерс — единственная дочь и младшая из троих детей — родилась в семье строителя и декоратора Томаса Уолтерса и его жены Мэри Бриджет (урождённой О’Брайен), почтовой служащей . Начальное образование она получила в монастырской школе, а затем продолжила учёбу в средней школе для девочек Holly Lodge, однако вследствие озорного характера и шумного поведения ей пришлось покинуть заведение, не закончив курс обученияPerforming Women: Stand-ups, Strumpets and Itinerants, by Alison Oddey, Palgrave Macmillan, 2005. p. 305. Первую работу Уолтерс получила в 15 лет в сфере страхования , а в 18 лет она постигала профессию медсестры в больнице Queen Elizabeth Hospital в Бирмингеме, где проходила стажировку в течение восемнадцати месяцев . В конце концов, Уолтерс решила поступить в Манчестерский университет, сделав упор на изучении английского языка и драматического искусства. В середине 1970-х годов она работала в составе труппы Everyman Theatre в Ливерпуле вместе с такими актёрами как Билл Найи, Пит Постлетуэйт, Джонатан Прайс и другими . Карьера Впервые Джули Уолтерс обратила на себя внимание благодаря сотрудничеству с комедийной актрисой Викторией Вуд, с которой она познакомилась ещё в Манчестере. С 1978 года обе играли в театральном ревю In At The Death, затем — в спектакле по пьесе Вуд Talent. В 1982 году у них уже было собственное телешоу Wood and Walters на канале Granada Television. В последующие годы они продолжали часто работать вместе. За участие в телесериале Victoria Wood As Seen On TV Уолтерс была номинирована на соискание премии BAFTA-TV. Роль в мюзикле Acorn Antiques по мотивам одноимённого пародийного телесериала принесла актрисе номинацию на театральную премию имени Лоуренса Оливье. Она также появилась в роли Петулы Гордино в ситкоме Вуд dinnerladies. Первую серьёзную роль на телевидении она получила в 1982 году в драматическом сериале «Мальчики из Блэкстаффа», работа в котором была отмечена номинацией на премию BAFTA-TV. До дебюта на лондонской сцене Вест-Энда в спектакле «Воспитание Риты» Уолтерс работала в региональном театре, кабаре, а также пробовала свои силы в жанре стендап комеди. Снятый в 1983 году одноимённый фильм стал для актрисы прорывом, принеся ей не только награды «Золотой глобус» и BAFTA, но и номинацию на премию Американской киноакадемии «Оскар». Личная жизнь С 1997 года Джули замужем за Грантом Руффи. До их брака у них родилась дочь Мэйси (1988). Избранная фильмография Дискография thumb|Звезда на [[Аллея звёзд в Бирмингеме|Аллее звёзд в Бирмингеме]] * 2008 — диск с песнями к фильму «Мамма миа!»Сайт компании «Decca». — 14.10.2008.: : 2. «'Money, Money, Money'» (вместе с Мерил Стрип и Кристин Барански); : 4. «'Dancing Queen'» (вместе с Мерил Стрип и Кристин Барански); : 7. «'Super Trouper'» (вместе с Мерил Стрип и Кристин Барански); : 8. «'Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'» (вместе со всеми исполнителями); : 10. «'Voulez-Vous'» (вместе со всеми исполнителями); : 15. «'When All is Said and Done'» (вместе со всеми исполнителями) : 16. «'Take a Chance on Me'» (вместе с Стеллан Скарсгард и другими исполнителями). В диск не включены песни из фильма: «'Chiquitita'» (вместе с Кристин Барански), «'I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do'» (вместе со всеми исполнителями). Награды и номинации | hidden = 1 | content = ; Оскар # 1984 — номинация за лучшее исполнение женской роли в фильме «Воспитание Риты» (1983) # 2001 — номинация за лучшее исполнение женской роли второго плана в фильме «Билли Эллиот» (2000) ; BAFTA # 1983 — номинация за лучшую женскую роль в фильме «Мальчики из Блэкстаффа» (1982) # 1984 — Премия BAFTA за лучшую женскую роль в фильме «Воспитание Риты» (1983) # 1984 — номинация за самый многообещающий дебют в фильме «Воспитание Риты» (1983) # 1987 — номинация за лучшее выступление в телесериале Victoria Wood: As Seen on TV (1985) # 1988 — номинация за лучшую женскую роль в фильме «Интимные услуги» (1987) # 1992 — номинация за лучшую женскую роль второго плана в фильме «Сценический дебют» (1991) # 1994 — номинация за лучшую женскую роль в телесериале Screen One (за эпизод Wide-Eyed and Legless) (1993) # 1999 — номинация на премию за лучшее комедийное представление за роль в фильме Dinnerladies (1998) # 2001 — Премия BAFTA за лучшую женскую роль второго плана в фильме «Билли Эллиот» (2000) # 2002 — Премия BAFTA-TV за лучшую женскую роль в телефильме My Beautiful Son (2001) # 2003 — Премия BAFTA-TV за лучшую женскую роль в фильме «Убийство» (2002) # 2004 — Премия BAFTA-TV за лучшую женскую роль в телесериале «Кентерберийские рассказы», эпизод «Жена Бата» (2003) # 2010 — Премия BAFTA-TV за лучшую женскую роль в телефильме «Мо» (2010) # 2010 — номинация за лучшую женскую роль в телефильме «Остановка в Швейцарии» (2010) # 2016 — номинация за за лучшую женскую роль второго плана в фильме «Бруклин» (2015) ; British Comedy Award # 2003 — номинация «Лучшая актриса телевизионной комедии» за роль в телесериале «Кентерберийские рассказы» ; Премия британского независимого кино # 2000 — номинация «Лучшая актриса» за роль в фильме «Билли Эллиот» ; Broadcasting Press Guild Award # 2004 — Премия лучшей актрисе от Гильдии телевизионной прессы за роль в телесериале «Кентерберийские рассказы» ; Ассоциация кинокритиков Чикаго # 2001 — номинация «Лучшая актриса второго плана» за роль в фильме «Билли Эллиот» (2000) ; Empire Awards # 2001 — Премия журнала Empire лучшей британской актрисе за роль в фильме «Билли Эллиот» (2000) # 2004 — номинация «Лучшая британская актриса» за роль в фильме «Девочки из календаря» (2003) ; Премия Европейской киноакадемии # 2000 — номинация «Лучшая актриса» за роль в фильме «Билли Эллиот» ; Evening Standard British Film Award # 2001 — Британская кинопремия газеты Evening Standard лучшей британской актрисе за роль в фильме «Билли Эллиот» (2000) ; Золотой глобус # 1984 — Премия «Золотой глобус» лучшей актрисе в мюзикле/комедии за роль в фильме «Воспитание Риты» (1983) # 2001 — номинация «Лучшая актриса второго плана» за роль в фильме «Билли Эллиот» (2000) ; Irish Film and Television Award # 1999 — номинация «Лучшая актриса» за роль в фильме «Город Титаник» (1998) ; Премия Лондонского кружка кинокритиков # 2001 — Премия круга лондонских кинокритиков лучшей британской актрисе за роль в фильме «Билли Эллиот» (2000) # 2004 — номинация «Лучшая британская актриса» за роль в фильме «Девочки из календаря» (2003) # 2008 — Премия Дайлис Пауэлл (Dilys Powell Award of London Critics Circle) ; Московский международный кинофестиваль # 2006 — Приз Серебряный святой Георгий лучшей актрисе за роль в фильме «Уроки вождения» ; National Television Award # 2002 — номинация на Национальную телевизионную премию «Лучшая актриса» за роль в телефильме «Странные отношения» (2001) ; Phoenix Film Critics Society Award # 2003 — номинация (совместно с основной труппой) на Премию Общества кинокритиков Феникса за лучший актёрский состав в фильме «Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната» (2002) ; Royal Television Society Television Award # 2003 — Премия Королевского телевизионного общества лучшей актрисе за роль в телефильме «Убийство» (2002) # 2006 — номинация «Лучшая актриса» за роль в фильме Ahead of the Class (2005) ; Премия «Спутник» # 2001 — номинация «Лучшая актриса второго плана в драме» за роль в фильме «Билли Эллиот» (2000) # 2004 — номинация «Лучшая актриса второго плана в кинокомедии и мюзикле» за роль в фильме «Девочки из календаря» (2003) # 2006 — номинация «Лучшая актриса в художественном фильме, кинокомедии и мюзикле» за роль в фильме «Уроки вождения» ; Премия Гильдии киноактёров США # 2001: : — номинация за выдающееся исполнение женской роли второго плана в фильме «Билли Эллиот» (2000); : — номинация (совместно с Джейми Беллом, Джейми Дрейвеном и Гэри Льюисом) за выдающуюся игру актёрского состава в фильме «Билли Эллиот» (2000). | content-style = text-align:left| }} Примечания Ссылки * Категория:Актёры телевидения Великобритании Категория:Лауреаты премии BAFTA Категория:Лауреаты премии BAFTA TV Категория:Лауреаты премии имени Лоуренса Оливье Категория:Лауреаты премии «Золотой глобус» Категория:Лауреаты Московского кинофестиваля Категория:Командоры ордена Британской империи Категория:Актрисы телевидения Англии Категория:Актрисы озвучивания Великобритании en:Julie Walters